The Curse of the Killing Machines
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: This is a Sonic Creepypasta made by me. Warning, they may be scary stuff and gore scenes. This is somewhat based on Sonic & Knuckles, and Sally.exe. Be warned.


The Curse of the Killing Machines

Made by SuperHedgeCheetah

November 14, 2005

The player, who was a female with blonde hair, was pretty fond of being obessed with Sonic Games, like Sonic 1, Sonic 2 and beyond that later on in the future to come. But while I look around for a good game, I notice that it was a game containing Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and had strange scratch marks on it. It's creepy to say, but what do you know?

As told, there was a note attached to the back saying: " be warned. The game is corrupted, and have some scary scenes that cannot be skipped over, and parts that may frighten you if you don't be careful. I managed to write this so fast, They were still coming toward me when i wrote this. Please, whenever you do, don't play it! They might come for you! "

This made me shiver.

But I didn't care that it was cursed, and decides to put the game into play. When the game was loading, I notice that the SEGA icon wasn't there, and only scrap piles and corpses were there. But when it got to the loading screen, I was scared as fuck. I didn't notice that the background had a black sky, and blood marks were there also.

I picked up the controller, and decided to play as Sonic. As i was playing on through the zones, the graphics looked pretty glitchy and cutted up. Also if you notice, there is a badnik that had its head decapticated from its body, even the others. That's just gross.

When I got to Sky Sanctuary, the sky was pure covered with darkness, and the badniks here were all dead. I make my way up, and i noticed that a blur of blue went past by through the right side of the screen.

That's weird.

But what really happened is when I got to the top of the collapsing stairs, and jumped for it to reach the Death Egg, the screen went entirely black, and I thought that this was only a set-up.

It wasnt.

Then a textbox appeared stating:

"It's time that we had unfinished business from before, Sonic. Ready to play? "

[ Yes ] or [No]

When I clicked no, Mecha Sonic pops out of the screen, and letting out a loud screech that pierced through the speakers. So that wasn't a good choice.

When I clicked on Yes, I was greeted by a company of evil demonic robot laughter. Then, when the screen turned back to normal, I was shocked and terrified that those things... look really messed up. And what's odd, is that they're stitched up and bleeding out... blood.

They weren't bleeding oil from themselves. This is just sick.

And the worse part is that those guys look like the copies of Sonic, Shadow and Ashura. But they had black screens, replaced by three dark bloody visors.

It's time for a boss fight, and when I tried to hit them by jumping, they dissappeared. Then they fought back by clawing Sonic's body with their razor sharp claws, and he gets more brutalized.

Then they lunge right at Sonic, and I barely jump over two of the robots.

When it was only 20 seconds left, Mecha Sonic decided to perform the final blow on Sonic.

Then Mecha Sonic walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck, and his mouth guard forms a wide demonic grin. Then he starts tearing him apart repeatedly with his metal sharp teeth that rips through Sonic's stomach.

When the three was finished feasting on him, all that's left is the remains of him. " What in the name of Jesus Christ did I just seen? That was...disgusting. " Then the screen turned static for about to say, 10 minutes.

Then his friends appeared on the screen, and was running away from them in a a bloody scatched part of Angel Island, and only Sally and Amy was left standing. Tails and Knuckles suffered a tragic fate. Then 10 seconds later, Amy got stuck and eaten up by them.

When it stopped, the screen showed a bloody, demonic Mecha Sonic holding Sonic's head and Amy's head while smiling menacely. It also showed the other two, Mecha Shadow and Mecha Ashura eating the bodies of Sonic's friends, including Dr. Robotnik himself looks scared and shitless as hell.

Then the blood red text stating:

" Do you really think that accepting my game was a possible choice? Maybe for your death, that is. Now... LET'S SEE IF THE THREE OF US HAVE A TURN FEASTING ON YOU, SALLY AND CREAM! " Then the screen turns static.

It takes Sally and Cream into a red abyss, and started walking through the level. Then 40 seconds later, it takes them inside into a room with multiple cameras watching them. Suddenly, the TV screen turned static for 5 to 10 seconds, and keeps on running through the room until Sally was crushed into a set of spiked walls.

I let Cream escape out the exit, but Mecha Sonic quickly catched up to her and got Cream. She started crying for at least 15 minutes before saying: "Skylett, why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to have the Chaos Emeralds... and now they're going to get me... " Before the tv turned white.

I felt really disappointed for them suffering a horrible fate. Then the screen turned black, and for about 40 seconds later, there was blood red text stating: You're Next and the screen starts to twist up. When it got worse and worser, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow pop up on the screen letting out demonic screeches and roars on the TV screen that got through the TV speakers.

Man, it made my eardrums burst!

When that was done, the screen turns back to the regular TV channel and the Genesis Console was turned off.

By the time I went to bed, I have nightmares about that damned game. It still bothers me, and it's really creepy to know all the details. The game starts to haunt me in my sleep, every single day and night, still onto this day.

Then I remember how they killed Sonic in the game, and it was just tragic. It will always stay inside my head forever, and those three robots will not stop haunting my head until I decided to get rid of the game. Three dark bloody visors glow up inside the closet, looking towards the screen.

The End


End file.
